As a method of inspecting infectious diseases or genes, a nucleic aid amplification technique of amplifying and detecting nucleic acids has been utilized. An example of the amplification technique is a PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction) method. The PCR method is a method of repeating temperature change (temperature cycle) to reaction solutions containing target nucleic acids to selectively amplify specific base sequences.
As a method of detecting an amplification reaction by the PCR method in real time for analyzing a target nucleic acid quantitatively, there is a real time PCR method. In the existent real time PCR apparatus, identical temperature cycle is started to perform amplification reaction for a plurality of reaction solutions simultaneously.
In the existent nucleic acid inspection, the ratio of the step of measuring the amplification reaction of a nucleic acid in which real time PCR and fluorescence measurement are repeated in the analysis period is higher than that for the sample preparation step to result in a significant effect on the analytical processing speed.
Then, there is also a real time PCR apparatus of a configuration in which the detection of amplification is judged before a predetermined amplification completion time and a reaction solution after termination of the amplification reaction (after detection of amplification) is discharged from a region to perform the amplification reaction and supplies a fresh reaction solution is supplied to the region to perform the amplification reaction.
Further, in recent years, there has been known a method of analyzing a genetic polymorphism such as SNPs or mutation by using a reaction solution after the PCR amplification reaction which is referred to as Melting analysis or HRM analysis (High Resolution Melting Analysis).